Happy
by Sgt. Curbstomp
Summary: Anna just wants Elsa to come out of her room. Just to be happy again. Dark one-shot that hit me one day and just had to write down. Rated T for mentions of rather violent stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again readers of Frozen. Some of you may know me for my Warhammer 40k story _Sorority_ (more on that later), others for the Sororitized Elsa and Anna (Frostbite and Skadi) mentioned in Amnestyyy's _Creative Writing_, and others for my own attempt at putting the two together.**

**I've come back over here and published this because it literally hit me the other day and just had to write it down. It's a bit short, but creepy.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Happy_

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

The same sad line drifted through Elsa's door as her little sister Anna softly sang the words. It must have been the four-thousandth time Elsa had heard it. Sometimes she'd reply with "go away, Anna!" Others with mere silence. Anna would then dejectedly walk away, acknowledging her sister's response with "okay, bye."

It had been like this for thirteen years. Anna would sing the same thing to Elsa's door up to three times a day.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

And every time Elsa would say "no," verbally or not. This was not because Elsa hated Anna. Anna was Elsa's world. She was the only family she had left, after their parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle, had been lost at sea three years earlier. She just couldn't actually see her sister, out of fear of hurting her again.

Thirteen years ago, when Elsa and Anna were little girls, they would always sneak into the castle's ballroom early in the morning and play in the snow to their hearts' content.

You see, Elsa had born with the power of cryomancy, the magic of ice. One fateful day, little Elsa had accidentally struck Anna in the head with a misaimed projectile, knocking the redhead unconscious. Screaming for her parents in fear, Elsa tearfully confessed to the crime, and after visiting a secret clan of trolls in the wilderness who altered Anna's memories of her and her sibling's previous adventures, the King and Queen decided the best course of action would be to keep the sisters separated from each other. And it had been that way ever since.

The memory of that day gnawed at Elsa like starving dogs did at rotting food every time Anna knocked on her bedroom door. And today, she couldn't summon the will to say something. Instead, she remained mute, holding back tears, frost creeping its way from the corners of her room.

"Elsa, please. I know you're in there." Anna spoke after a moment, "I don't have anyone else. You're all I have left. Just, please, Elsa, come out. We don't even have to build a snowman. We can build a sled. We can walk around the courtyard. We can even just sit by the fire and talk about the old days. When we were happy. I want to be happy again, Elsa."

The gnawing at Elsa's heart had worsened as Anna began crying. Softly at first, but her sobs slowly became louder, the younger Princess begging to see the older. "Please, Elsa! Please come out! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did that day! Whatever I did to make you never wanna see me again I fully regret it! Please, Elsa, I love you! You're my only family left! Just...let...me...see you..."

Anna had descended into sobbing hiccups as she slid her back down Elsa's door. "Please..." She mumbled one more time. Guilt flooded Elsa's mind. Maybe she should finally open her door to her little sister. Surely thirteen years had been enough. But what if she were to hurt her again? Anna would definitely hate her if that happened. Battling the fear and doubt in her mind, Elsa debated with herself on what to do, until Anna spoke again, in a tone Elsa had never heard before.

Anger.

"Y'know what, Elsa?" Anna said, her voice still punctuated with sadness, "I don't need you. You're just gonna stay in your room forever and ignore me. I don't need you! I don't need you to make me happy! I hate you, Elsa! I hate you! I can make myself happy!" Whimpering, Anna got up and walked away from Elsa's door.

Only when Anna's footsteps faded did Elsa finally unleash her tears, wailing in agonizing heartbreak, the icy wind in her room howling with her.

* * *

A week had passed and Anna hadn't knocked on Elsa's door. It filled the older sister with fear. Had Anna run away? Or worse? Her "do you wanna build a snowman?" was the only time Elsa had heard Anna's sweet voice. It was her lifeline to the outside world. The only communication she could bear to have with her sister. And to be deprived of that sound worried every fiber of her being. Perhaps she should search for her. Finally show Anna that she still loved her. Horrific thoughts filled her mind as to what could have possibly happened in those seven days. Anna could have killed herself. Or ran off and died out there. Alone. Or maybe bandits found her. Raped her. Mutilated her. Left her for dead after having their sick fun with her.

Tears of fearful rage brimmed Elsa's eyes as she considered every conceivable thing that could've happened to her little sister.

Her door knocked. Hope glimmered for Elsa. Anna was okay. She would sing her same little song, and Elsa would finally say yes. She'd come out of her room. They'd tearfully hug and beg for each other's forgiveness. They'd do all the things they should've done in the past thirteen years. They'd be sisters again. Happy again.

Except Anna didn't sing. Not even a word. Instead, she slipped an envelope through her door and walked away as silently as a ghost. Picking it up, Elsa opened it.

Inside was a carte de visite. The subject was Anna. Elsa gasped. Anna had become the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was seated, one long, graceful leg crossed over the other underneath her dress, hands in her lap. Her youthfulness had not changed a bit since Elsa remembered her looking like all those years ago. And at the same time, she had grown into the King and Queen's daughter she was, looking as regal and dignified as her parents. Fittingly for royalty, she was not smiling. The deep gashes cut from the corners of her mouth to the middle of her cheeks were doing that for her. Anna's eyes no longer had the same feisty spirit that Elsa remembered. Instead, they were dull.

Empty.

Lifeless.

It could be seen even in the monochrome coloring of the photograph.

Along the bottom, written in Anna's own blood, were two simple words.

_"Told you."_

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that, were you?**

**In case you're wondering, a carte de visite is an old type of photograph utilizing paper (which made them popular for their cheapness), first introduced in the mid-1850's, around the time Frozen is set.**

**On another note, if you've read _Sorority_, I've kinda lost faith in myself to keep it going (fully explained after Chapter Ten) and may delete it, but if you guys like it I'll continue writing it.**

**Third thing I wanna say is that I've considered writing Elsanna again, and a while back I posted a list of ideas for it. In case you missed it, here they are again:**

**1\. _Black and White/Chasing Dragons_: Modern AU, Anna's POV, One-shot. Anna's a horse addict (black tar, specifically), Hans is her dealer, and is scoring more when another buyer (Elsa, China white addict) stops by. Anna is intrigued by her, and follows her to an alley where they shoot up together. No, this is not based on my own life.**

**2\. _Detail Oriented_: Modern AU. Elsa works detail at a car dealership with Oaken, Kristoff, Hans, Eugene/Flynn, and maybe another guy (figuring that one out). One summer Anna, daughter of the dealership's manager, comes in to make some money before starting college. The two struggle with the fact that they're both becoming attracted to one another. Based on my own experiences working detail (minus the romance, obviously).**

**3\. _The Last Guy I'd Fall For_: Modern AU, gender-bent Elsa (Eli): Eli's a strange kid. Fairly intelligent, socially awkward, odd sense of humor, purveyor of useless knowledge and an eclectic taste in music (that's me, basically). As such, he hasn't gotten much success when it comes to girls. What he doesn't know is that his younger sister Anna is finding herself liking him.**

**And here's a new one I came up with a month or two ago:**

**4\. _Soulless: _Canon-AU, takes place right after the King and Queen's funeral. Elsa comes out of her room after realizing life is too short to stay hidden, much to the joy of Anna. Over the next three years leading up to the main events of the movie the two descend into utter decadence and depravity, quite literally living by "sex, drugs, and rock'n'roll." Title comes from Mark 8:36 and Matthew 16:26, which say, "what good is it for someone to gain the whole world and forfeit his soul?" (Do note it's different wording in each and some translations say it differently.)**

**So yeah, give me an opinion on any of those alongside the one you have for this story if you leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, I'm back here, even though I said I wouldn't be. I had written this a long time ago and only now got around to publishing it. RStyle said it could be expanded upon in their review (and for that I thank you!), and plus I felt as though people didn't get the original ending. Oh, and thank you Always Cartinelli for putting this in your community.**

**So here it is, _Happy, Part Two_.**

* * *

Elsa stared at the photograph for what felt like hours. It was almost impossible to comprehend it. Anna had grown up into such a lovely girl, yet she had scarred herself so horrifically. Like a train wreck, the picture was so bad she just couldn't look away.

The platinum blonde traced a single finger along the bloody message written across the bottom, the scent creeping into her nose.

How could her little sister do such a thing?

An enormously loud crack snapped Elsa from her thoughts, gasping as she looked up to see the blade of an axe peeking through her bedroom door.

*CRACK*

It had come again.

Panicking, the young almost-Queen tried to take a defensive posture, ice forming around her out of fear.

*CRACK*

"Stay back!" Elsa cried, breath heaving, limbs quaking in terror.

*CRACK*

"I'm warning you!" She uttered, feeling her heart thunder inside her chest.

A single, slender arm slipped through the hole closest to the doorknob, briefly fumbling with it before slowly turning the metal object.

The door widened, allowing Elsa to see who had made a wreck of it.

"A-Anna?" the blonde squeaked in surprise.

Standing in Elsa's doorway, Anna looked exactly like she did in the photograph. Dull, empty eyes sat above her mouth, which was in a permanent neutral state.

Jutting from the corners of her lips were two deep scars, neatly straight.

"Elsa." a breathy, wavering voice drifted from the redhead's mouth, stuck somewhere between joy and sadness, lifeless eyes brimming with tears.

"Anna, what have you done?" Elsa desperately tried reasoning with her clearly mad sister, only to be ignored as Anna said,

"D-Did-n't-I-tell-you-I'd-m-make-my-self happy?" a sound resembling both soft laughter and sobbing breaking up her sentence as she pointed at her false grin.

"Anna, please, you didn't have to do this!" the blonde started crying herself, still too horrified to move.

"W-why-aren't-you-smi-ling-El-sa? W-we-both-should-be-smi-ling." the sobbing laugh had become more obvious in Anna's voice as she dropped the axe and slowly stepped towards her older sister, pulling out an unfolded straight razor.

"Anna, what are you doing?! Anna, stop!" Elsa wailed, backing up in response to the redhead's advancement.

"We-can-fin-ally-build-that-snow-man…. Ride-our-bikes-a-round-the halls… We-can-be-hap-py-a-gain." The tears were now sliding down Anna's face as she backed Elsa against the wall.

"Anna, please, stop! I'm begging you! Don't do this! Anna, listen to me! Stop!" the young monarch gulped up air between her own wracking sobs, feeling the wall on her back.

Anna pressed herself close up to Elsa, holding the razor against the corner of the blonde's mouth as she murmured,

"And we're never gonna stop smiling."

Feeling the blade run across her skin, Elsa bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Hot blood seeped from the cheek as it was split open, more filling her mouth when she bit down harder as the pain increased.

And yet, despite the agony overwhelming her thoughts, Elsa couldn't shake off the feeling that she deserved it. She had been separated from Anna for far too long. Elsa had missed so much of her little sister's life. Thirteen birthdays. Thirteen Christmases. Thirteen of every other holiday. All of the things Anna accomplished and failed at. There were so many things the two could have spent endless nights in secret talking about, from boys to personal issues to grieving over their parents. Multitudes of incidents and happenings that they could look back and laugh at.

So many possible memories.

Unfulfilled.

And this was Elsa's punishment for that.

So she stopped struggling.

She took the razor blade with quiet acceptance as Anna carved a grin to match her own.

At least now they would be happy again.

* * *

**And there you have it. **

**If any of you are familiar with my Warhammer 40k story _Sorority_, you'd likely know I've been stuck for the next chapter, and instead I'm going to write flashbacks of the main characters under their own story. Thought I'd throw that out.**

**Secondly, I have a draft for an _Assassin's Creed/Batman: Arkham_ series crossover for anyone to look over (I'm not entirely satisfied with it), just PM me if you'd be interested in that, and tell NOBODY how they connect, please.**

**Lastly, I recently asked isolatedloser, author of _A Hero's Frozen Heart,_ if I could borrow The Snow Queen (Elsa's vigilante persona in that story) and perhaps a few elements from it for an idea I've named _Hold the Heathen Hammer High _(yes, after the song by Tyr), where she fights a gang who commits their crimes to European heavy metal and wears band shirts. She hasn't responded, and if she says no, I have a backup plan (using the same title) set in the canon-verse involving a deranged cult who worships the Norse pantheon.**

**Alright, that's about everything. **


End file.
